Loren Lester
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor and voice actor | years_active = 1977-present | spouse = Kelly Lester (1989-present) | children = 3 | website =http://www.lorenlester.com }} Loren Lester (born October 4, 1960) is an American actor of stage, screen, and voice, best known for his portrayal of DC Comics superhero Robin (Dick Grayson) and Nightwing in the numerous Batman animated series and features in the DC Animated Universe. Lester is a graduate of the Occidental College theatre department and has voiced and appeared in hundreds of TV and radio commercials. ]] Career Film And TV He began his career as a teenager; one of his early recurring roles was "Roy" in The Facts of Life. He also provided the voice for Rick Gordon, Flash Gordon's son, in the 1986 cartoon series Defenders of the Earth and as Barbeque on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. In 1990, he provided the voice for Jordan Knight in NKOTB TV Series. In 1994, he was also the voice of Gringo in the Don Bluth film Thumbelina. He also played one of the hall monitors, Fritz Hansel, in Rock 'n' Roll High School. Lester has appeared in over 200 episodics including Parenthood, Bones, NCIS, Ringer, Good Luck Charlie, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Awake, The Closer, Desperate Housewives, Cold Case, Criminal Minds, Castle, Two and a Half Men, and many others. He recurred on all three seasons of the HBO hit comedy series Hung, and had recurring roles on Victorious (Nickelodeon), Gilmore Girls, General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful and The Young and the Restless. Lester also appeared in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Quickening". He was the Irate passenger in Red Eye. In 2008, Lester played the role of an ER doctor on Heroes in the episode "The Second Coming". His voice has been heard in numerous critically acclaimed audio books and in popular interactive games such as Halo 4 and Batman: Arkham Knight. He provides the voice of Kirk Langstrom and his counterpart Man Bat for Batman: Arkham Knight. Lester also voiced Hal Jordan, Green Lantern in "The Eyes of Despero" episode of Batman: Brave and the Bold, also from DC Comics. And then the voice of Iron Fist in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes from Marvel Comics. TwitchTV (confirmation heard during 0:24:48 - 0:25:03) Recently, he directed the web series Let’s Do Lunch, ''starring Sam Harris and Barry Williams. Stage Lester has starred in dozens of plays and musicals. He is seen frequently in the Los Angeles theatre scene and recently made his debut at The Pasadena Playhouse in Noël Coward’s ''Fallen Angels. ''He has also starred in productions at such venues as the Odyssey Theatre Ensemble, the Santa Monica Playhouse and West Coast Ensemble. and Alan Oppenheimer]] Lester also wrote the stage show ''It’s Magic – The Life and Music of Doris Day, currently on tour. Personal life Lester and his wife, Kelly, have three daughters. In 2015, Loren was introduced to the convention circuit with his representative CelebWorx. He is meeting fans around the world on a monthly basis. Filmography Television * 5 Weeks in a Balloon (TV Movie) * Young Love, First Love (TV Movie) * Midnight Offerings (TV Movie) * Gimme a Break! - Arnie * Charles in Charge - Clarence Norman * Falcon Crest - Anesthesiologist * The Facts of Life - Roy * The Legend of Prince Valiant - Messenger/Survivor * Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron - Guard * Bonnie - Joe The Toe * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Attendant * Boomtown * Good Morning, Miami * Without a Trace * The Practice * Las Vegas * LAX * General Hospital - Meyer * Scrubs * Gilmore Girls - Anson * Joey * Desperate Housewives - Dr. Baker * Two and a Half Men * The West Wing - Jarin * Pepper Dennis * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody * The Game - Dr. Joe * Help Me Help You - Gabe the Mohel * The Bold and the Beautiful - Eli * 7th Heaven - Bob Meyers * The Riches * In Case of Emergency - Dr. Green * Notes from the Underbelly * State of Mind * Side Order of Life * Zoey 101 * Unhitched * Greek * The Closer - Dan Frye * Heroes * Criminal Minds * Castle - Mr. Simmons * Flashforward * Cold Case * Curb Your Enthusiasm * The Young and the Restless - Dr. Jasper * Undercovers - Hans * Dating in the Middle Ages - Dr. James Brownhill * Victorious - Dr. Levinson * Ringer - Aubrey Zimmerman * Hung - Howard Koontz * Awake - Murray * NCIS - Dr. Edgar Cromwell * Final Witness * Good Luck Charlie * Help for the Holidays * Bones * Reinventing Cassie (TV Movie) * Parenthood Television (animated) Film * Rock 'n' Roll High School - Fritz Hansel * Evilspeak - Charlie Boy * Prayer of the Rollerboys - Anchorman * Ping! * The Sweetest Thing * American Wedding * Red Eye * Midnight Clear - Gordon * True Men * 17 Again - Mike's Lawyer * After the Wizard - Dr. Edwards * Hit List - Billy Joe Philbin * A Green Story * Bigfoot: The Lost Coast Tapes * A Leading Man * A Country Christmas * Damn Foreigners * Chicanery Film (animated) Video games Shorts * The Old Man and the Studio * Cross-Eyed Dinner Theater Presents! - Alan * The One Who Got Away * Going Home * Down, Up, Out * Peter at the End * Red * The Interrogation * The Uncivil War * Up the Valley and Beyond * A Family of Clowns * Max * Terrorists Anonymous References External links * * Category:1960 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Occidental College alumni Category:Living people